


Trapped

by spacey_gracie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All of the Tropes, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - High School, Ben's in a band, Emotional Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Rey and Ben can't stand each other, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, They're both 18, Underage Drinking, childhood enemies, trapped in a room together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacey_gracie/pseuds/spacey_gracie
Summary: Rey and Ben have been sworn enemies since they were eight years old.  When their best friends Rose and Hux start dating, they decide they're sick of the fighting, and force the pair together to work out their issues once and for all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended to be a oneshot, but didn't seem to work out that way! I'm now thinking it will be 4-5 chapters long. 
> 
> Thanks to my dear friend LeiaMyLabrador for making this beautiful moodboard, and for reading this over before I posted it!

 

Rey couldn’t _stand_  Ben Solo. 

 

For starters he was arrogant, moody, and just generally unpleasant to be around.He played in a stupid punk band with his friends.He was also one of those kids who soared through classes without even having to try.While Rey had spent months studying for her SAT’s only to achieve a very average score of 1100, Ben had strolled into the classroom on the day of the test complaining to Hux about how hungover he was, and somehow scored a near-perfect 1560.But that wasn’t even the worst thing about him.

 

He was also ridiculously attractive, and it made hating him more difficult than she would have liked.

 

Rey didn’t discuss that with anyone, of course.She kept the fact to herself that she daydreamed about running her hands through his dark, soft looking hair that always hung in his face.Nor did she tell anyone that she imagined what his massive hands would feel like all over her body.She tried to suppress a shiver every time they would get heated with each other; his intense gaze doing things to her that she tried so hard not to think about.She pretended to be looking at something just past him every single time she gazed at his muscular legs in the tight, black jeans he usually wore, and his solid biceps that usually peeked out from his band t-shirts.It just wasn’t fair.Why did he have to be such an asshole?

 

Rey remembered the day they met very vividly.She was only eight years old, and she’d just been brought home to live with her new adoptive parents, Maz and Chewie. 

 

They were a little older than any of her previous foster parents, and as it turned out, some people actually mistook them for her grandparents.But, they were kind and loving, and they provided a good home for her. 

 

Rey remembered staring out the car window, wide-eyed as she sat in the backseat of her new parents’ wood paneled station wagon.The landscape left her awestruck; she’d never seen anything like it.They drove through a seemingly endless suburban maze of houses, sidewalks, and perfectly groomed trees before pulling into the driveway of a modestly sized ranch style house.It was painted a drab olive green color that Rey wasn’t exactly fond of, but it certainly looked far more inviting than anywhere else she’d ever lived. 

 

“That’s where the Solo family lives”, Maz said, gesturing to the house next to theirs.It was a colonial style home that was significantly larger than theirs, with an impeccably groomed lawn and bushes of blooming flowers lining the walkway.“They have a very nice little boy around your age.We’ll take you to meet him once you get all settled in”.

 

Rey really didn’t like boys (Who did, really? They were gross), but she was certainly open to the idea of making a new friend in this strange new place where she knew no one.

 

A few days later, she found out she shouldn’t have gotten any hopes up when it came to the boy next door. 

 

Han and Leia were nice enough; they both had kind eyes and warm smiles.But when they introduced her to their son, with his pale freckled skin, dark unkempt hair, and ears that stuck out a little bit, Rey found herself feeling unexpectedly anxious.She wasn’t sure why.He was curious looking; with a very sharp face even for a child.But, she admitted to herself, there was something kind of nice about the way he looked. 

 

“Hi, I’m Rey”, she said, smiling and giving him a little wave. 

 

“Hi”, he replied quietly, clinging to his mother and pressing his head shyly into her side.Leia pushed him forward in a manner that was almost rough.

 

“Ben, go show Rey your swing set”, she said, shoving her nervous son away from her.He turned back to his mother, who showed him a stern expression before he sighed and marched past Rey, heading towards the backyard without a second glance at her.

 

Rey looked up at Leia apprehensively, who gestured to Rey to follow him. 

 

As soon as they were out of eyeshot of their parents, Ben turned around to look at her.Rey gave him a small smile, but his expression was cold.

 

“Stop following me”, he said with unexpected annoyance.

 

“But—“ Rey started.

 

“I don’t need any new friends.Especially not a girl”, he hissed with a disgusted look on his face.Rey grimaced, feeling tears creep up into her eyes.She’d spent a large part of her life feeling rejected, and now this new place seemed to be more of the same.She hugged herself and lingered, not wanting to go home and explain to her new parents what had happened. 

 

“Are you gonna cry?”Ben asked; his tone more curious than teasing. 

 

“No”, Rey immediately shot back, anger building in her chest.. 

 

“Your eyes are all watery.You’re trying not to cry”, he said very matter of factly.

 

Rey felt humiliated.Suddenly, her anger boiled over and she ran at Ben, extending her arms out and pushing him as hard as she could.He landed hard in a puddle of mud, his eyes wide as saucers. 

 

“You’re an asshole”, she said over him as he looked at her, using those upset words that she’d heard so many times at one of her previous foster homes. 

 

The first thing she felt was satisfaction, but then it began to morph into dread.She realized news of what she’d said and done would inevitably get back to her new parents, who would potentially punish her harshly, or worse, return her to the adoption agency.

 

“I—I’m sorry”, she said, suddenly feeling a great deal of remorse for her impulsive actions.“I didn’t mean—“

 

She wasn’t able to finish as Ben grabbed her arm, yanking her down to land in the same puddle.Rey hit the ground hard, and she let out a cry as her elbow struck a rock.She watched Ben get up and try to brush himself off as tears started to fall from her eyes.

 

“Stay away from me”, he spat as he walked away, leaving Rey all alone.She swore she’d never give Ben Solo the satisfaction of seeing her cry again. 

 

 

——

 

 

“Hux is having a party at his house on Saturday.You’ll come, right?”

 

Rey met her best friend’s eyes guiltily.Since Rose had begun dating Hux, their two friend groups had been unexpectedly brought together.Unfortunately, Hux’s best friend was also Rey’s sworn enemy… Ben Solo.

 

“Is _he_  going to be there?”Rey asked quietly.Not surprisingly, Rose rolled her eyes.

 

“Rey, you two really need to get over your issues.He’s not that bad.Nice, even”. 

 

Rey snorted.

 

“Ben Solo?Nice?!”

 

“Okay”, Rose said, leveling with her.“Maybe not ‘nice’.But, once you get to know him, he’s really sort of sweet”.Rey’s eyes narrowed.

 

“No offense Rose, but I’ve known him way longer than you have, and trust me, Ben Solo is the complete opposite of ‘sweet’”. 

 

Rose rolled her eyes.

 

“I really wish you’d just try and get along with him.If nothing else, do it for my sake”.

 

Rey didn’t respond, and a moment of silence fell between them.Finally, Rey looked up at Rose and spoke again.

 

“So, you never answered me.Is Ben going to be at the party?”

 

“No”, Rose said with a snicker.“Hux said he has some family obligation that night”.

 

“So you just spent all that time teasing me for no reason”, Rey said, shoving her friend playfully.

 

“Well yeah”, Rose replied, shrugging.“You’re pretty fun to tease”.

 

Rey rolled her eyes.

 

 

——

 

 

Rey was happy for Rose.While Hux was not someone Rey would have chosen for her friend, she eventually came to see how good he was for her.She’d lost her sister in a car accident a few years earlier and she’d never really seemed genuinely happy since it happened… until Hux came into her life.Rey had seen her friend through so many breakdowns and tearful moments throughout the past few years, so she was beyond thrilled—and honestly, relieved— to see her friend actually smiling and laughing again. 

 

So, that Saturday night, she found herself at Rose’s house getting ready for what had been described to her as a ‘small house party’ at Hux’s house.She imagined the usual suspects would probably be there; Finn, Poe, possibly Kay, and of course Ben and Hux’s other bandmates, Gwen and Mitaka.Gwen had recently started going by her last name, Phasma, especially when it came to anything having to do with the band.Same with Mitaka, though he’d been known as such since probably the 4th grade.It had been a necessity; before then he’d been teased mercilessly about his actual first name, Dopheld. 

 

Rose had dragged Rey to a few of their gigs over the past few months.While punk music was certainly not her style, she did find herself a little bit in awe over the talent they showcased.Of course, when it came to Ben, Rey kept those thoughts completely to herself.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?”Ben had asked her the first time she’d showed up with Rose at one of their shows.It was in the basement of a bar, and though they were underage, Rose had mentioned to the bouncer that they knew the band, and they were let right in. 

 

“I’m not here to see you, that’s for damn sure”, Rey replied, taking a sip of her plain Coke and crossing her arms defiantly.The band was taking a quick break from playing, and Rey couldn’t help but notice that Ben’s hair and arms were damp with sweat.

 

“Yeah, sure”, Ben snickered, rolling his eyes hard.“I’m just kind of shocked that the princess has come out of her pop music palace and is here to watch _us_  of all people.So please tell me, your highness, have we lived up to your standards?”

 

“Well”, she deadpanned, shaking her head at the ridiculousness of what he’d said.“I did notice that your voice was flat during the second half of that last song, and you fucked up your chords at least twice”. 

 

“Ah, so you _were_  watching me”, he said with a smug grin.“I knew it”.He crossed his arms and Rey couldn’t help but notice the way his biceps flexed against his torn, sleeveless shirt.His hair hung irritatingly in his face and Rey had the biggest urge to shove it out of his eyes so she could see the full extent of his expression.

 

“And by the way”, he added, his voice turning haughty.“This isn’t fucking opera.I doubt anyone gives a shit about the pitch of my voice”.

 

She felt herself turn red.

 

“Fuck off, Ben.You’re such an asshole”, she spat, trying to hide her embarrassment.

 

He walked away chuckling, leaving her huffing in anger.

 

“You know”, Rose said, suddenly turning towards her.Rose’s voice was slightly louder and more obnoxious than normal, and Rey could smell the Jack and Coke she’d been drinking on her breath.“You guys should just, like, get a room or something.It’s so obvious you both want to… you know, work out your… _frustrations_ ”.

 

“Rose!” Rey cried, looking frantically around to make sure no one else had heard what she’d said.“You’re drunk; you don’t even know what you’re saying.Trust me, I would _never, ever_  go for Ben Solo, even if he was the last guy on Earth”.

 

“Mmmmkay, sure”, Rose replied teasingly, hiccuping a little bit as she giggled.Rey sighed and shook her head.She couldn’t wait to go home. 

 

 

——

 

 

Rey sat cross legged on Rose’s bed as her friend poked and prodded her face with various makeup brushes.A Wham! album played on Rose’s record player, though it was scratchy from being played so much. 

 

Rey generally wore a little bit of makeup to school every day, but having a full face of eyeliner, mascara and blush was something she rarely bothered with.Rey had actually objected to Rose doing her makeup at first, but Rose had seemed a little disappointed, saying something about memories of her and her sister Paige doing makeup together, and so Rey ended up caving. 

 

She was dressed in a tight, black, off the shoulder top that was made of fabric that had a little bit of a shine to it.She wore a short pink skirt over her teal, calf-length leggings, with black ballet flats on her feet.Her shoulder length hair fell in loose waves, and in it she wore a thick, bright pink headband that perfectly matched her skirt.It was one of her favorite outfits, something she felt confident and pretty in.

 

Rey had told her parents that she was staying over Rose’s for the night.It was partially true… she did plan on sleeping at her friend’s house, but she conveniently left out some details about a certain party she’d be attending beforehand.It wasn’t like she really even had to; Maz and Chewie had become far more lenient now that she’d turned eighteen.Rey figured they wanted to allow her to enjoy her remaining few months of high school, before she’d go off to college and start having real adult responsibilities.However, she didn’t want to have to deal with the questions from her parents, like where she was going, who she’d be with, and how she planned on keeping herself safe, so she just left it at the fact that she was spending the night at Rose’s.

 

Rey looked in the mirror after Rose had finished with her face.She’d been quite generous with the purple eyeshadow, and Rey tried not to grimace when she saw her very overly made up reflection in the mirror.She really did appreciate Rose’s help, but the look didn’t exactly make her feel like herself.She waited until Rose went to the bathroom to change before she began frantically rubbing at her eyes, trying to tone it down a little bit.

 

Rose was finally ready a half hour later, spending most of that time teasing her hair with an obscene amount of hairspray.She was wearing a bright purple dress that went just past her knees.It fit loosely, but was accented with a belt, showing a peek of her ample curves.Rey threw on her jean jacket before they left, since March in New England still tended to have a biting chill in the air.

 

“So are Finn and Poe going to be there?”Rey asked as they drove in Rose’s car to Hux’s house. 

 

“Yeah, I think so”, Rose responded.“I bet Kaydel will show up, too.She has such a thing for Poe”. 

 

Rey snorted.She and Poe had dated briefly two years ago, but they quickly decided they’d be much better suited as friends than romantic partners.She’d introduced Poe to her friends, and he’d been part of their group ever since. 

 

A memory of Ben Solo also crept into her mind just then, and she recalled how he’d teased her relentlessly the entire time she and Poe had been together.Thank goodness he wasn’t going to be at the party.

 

“God, I hope Hux’s brother got alcohol for us”, Rose said, snapping Rey out of her thoughts.“Otherwise this party is going to be pretty lame”.Rey smiled casually.She’d never caved to the pressure of drinking, though thanks to Rose, she’d been around alcohol quite a bit.“Last time we were at a party, we had a contest to see who could drink the fastest.Ben ended up beating me by a hair”.

 

Rey grimaced.

 

“Oh… sorry Rey”, Rose said, remembering that just the mere mention of his name was a sore spot for her. 

 

“No, no it’s fine”, Rey replied.“He’s not going to be at this one, so I’m going to have a great time”.

 

Rose smiled gently.

 

 

——

 

 

Hux’s house was a lot less bustling than Rey had expected.Instead of walking in to a house full of loud music, unruly kids, and tables full of alcohol, the girls stepped into the silent foyer, quietly looking around. 

 

“So… are you sure the party was tonight?” Rey asked with a smirk.

 

“Uh, yeah”, Rose replied with a giggle. “Pretty sure”.

 

“Seems kinda quiet in here”, Rey replied.They crept into the living room, which was empty.

 

“Hux?”Rose called.“You home?”

 

“In here”, she heard a faint reply.The girls walked into the kitchen, where Hux was sitting at the table with Phasma, Finn and Poe.They all had bottles of beer set in front of them, and they were talking in what seemed like hushed voices.

 

“What the fuck kind of party is this?”Rose asked.“Where is everyone?”

 

“I told you it was going to be a small thing”, Hux said, getting up from his chair and wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.“This dress looks hot on you”.

 

Rose grinned, kissing Hux sweetly.Phasma rolled her eyes before turning back around. 

 

“Rey!”Finn called.“Come get a drink and join us!”

 

Rey opted for a soda, and sat down with her friends.She’d just started to talk to them when someone else appeared in the kitchen.Rey’s heart sank as she recognized the tall body and dark hair of Ben Solo.

 

“Oh, shit”, Rey said under her breath.Ben stood before her, his massive frame taking up almost the entire doorway.He was wearing his usual ripped, tight black jeans with combat boots.He wore a leather jacket, with a black t-shirt that had the letters ‘CBGB’ emblazoned across the front.Rey sighed, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Why was this happening?

 

She also noticed out of the corner of her eye that Ben stiffened up the second he saw her. 

 

“Hux”, she heard him hiss under his breath, as Poe tried to talk to her.Rey pretended to listen to whatever Poe was saying, but was actually trying to focus on Ben’s conversation with his friend.

 

“Why the fuck is she here?”Ben spat in a voice that was just barely audible to her.She didn’t hear Hux’s response, but could sense an apologetic tone in his voice. 

 

“Hey, Rose?”Rey said, suddenly pushing her chair out and standing up.“Can I talk to you for a second?”

 

“Uh, sure”, Rose replied, as though she was completely oblivious to what was wrong.She followed Rey into the living room.

 

“What the _fuck_  is he doing here?”Rey whispered angrily.“You said he wasn’t coming!”

 

“I—I’m not sure”, Rose replied.“Hux told me he was busy tonight.I guess something must have changed”, she said with a shrug. 

 

“Okay, well I’m not staying”, Rey replied, crossing her arms.Rose sighed as disappointment grew in her face.

 

“That really sucks, but I get it”, she said. 

 

“Okay, well, I’m going to go now, Rey said as she turned towards the door.

 

“Wait, you’re _walking_  home?” Rose cried.“It’s like, 20 degrees out!You’ll freeze, especially in that outfit!”

 

“I’ll be fine”, Rey replied defiantly, stepping up to the door and opening it a crack.

 

“Wait, Rey”, Rose said.“I’ll drive you home.Just stay for like, maybe an hour.And then we’ll leave.Okay?We’ll go back to my house and spend the night”.

 

Rey rolled her eyes and threw her head back in exasperation.Rose was right; it was absolutely freezing out, and the walk home would take her over an hour.

 

“Fine”, she finally relented, adding in a firm tone, “just one hour and then we _go_ ”. 

 

Rose’s face broke out into a huge smile.

 

“You’re the best, Rey”, she said, drawing her friend into a hug.

 

 

——

 

 

 

Rey sat at the kitchen table with Poe and Finn, talking to them as she tried to avoid the uncomfortable elephant in the room, who was still standing in the doorway, talking to Phasma.They both exuded a confidence that made Rey feel like she was merely a foot tall… she supposed their physical height had something to do with it, too.

 

She watched the clock for a half hour, counting down the minutes until they could leave.

 

“We need some music in here”, Rose exclaimed suddenly as she put down her bottle of beer.“Rey, let’s go find some records to put on”.

 

“Okay”, Rey shrugged as she scanned the room, her mind trying to find ways to exit the room without coming in close proximity to Ben.Unfortunately, unless she wanted to go outside, she was going to have to walk right past him. 

 

She got up and confidently walked through the kitchen, right towards him.She felt his and Phasma’s eyes on her as she looked down, barreling right past him as her shoulder roughly grazed his arm.She didn’t say anything, but just kept walking as she felt her face flush.

 

“Excuse me, Ben”, she heard Rose say kindly to him.She looked back and saw Ben move out of the way for her friend as she walked past him.Why hadn’t she thought to do that?

 

Rey and Rose walked down the hallway, and Rose opened the door to what looked like the basement.

 

“The records are all down there.You go start looking, and I’ll be right down.I just have to go to the bathroom”.

 

“Okay”, Rey replied with a nod.She started down the stairs.

 

The basement was finished, with wood paneled walls and a an off-white carpet.A large leather couch sat on one side of the room, and there was a small built in bar area with a fridge and a couple of stools on the other side.There was what looked like a closet, and a massive stereo system against the wall.A milk crate full of records sat next to the stereo, and Rey crouched down, beginning to sift through the albums. 

 

At that moment, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

 

“All of these records are really old”, she called to Rose.“I don’t see anything you’d even like”.

 

Rose didn’t say anything, so Rey looked up. 

 

To her surprise, it wasn’t Rose, but Ben Solo, frozen at the bottom of the stairs.In that moment, he looked just as startled as she.

 

“I’m sorry—I didn’t realize you were down here”, he said awkwardly. 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were _coming to this part_ y”, Rey shot back.“Otherwise I wouldn’t even be here”.

 

“Yeah?Well that makes two of us”, Ben replied with venom in his voice.

 

At that moment, they heard the door shut and the lock click.

 

Rey and Ben looked at each other for a moment before bounding up the stairs.

 

The door was locked.They were trapped.Together.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to LeiaMyLabrador for another amazing moodboard, and for reading this over!

 

 

 

“Rose?”Rey called out, lightly knocking on the solid metal door.“Rose, are you out there?The door shut on us and it’s locked.Can you let us out?”

 

Maybe, Rey thought, a draft had shut the door.Or perhaps someone had walked by and closed it, not realizing anyone had been down there. 

 

In any case, she figured, Rose should be coming soon. She was supposed to help pick out some records, after all.

 

Right?

 

Rey suddenly felt claustrophobic as she realized that Ben’s massive frame was right behind her on the stairs.

 

“Can you give me some space, here?” Rey huffed as she turned around to face him, motioning for him to step back a little.

 

“Can you maybe yell a little louder then?” Ben replied in a somewhat mocking tone.“No one out there is gonna fucking hear you if you’re practically whispering”.

 

“Rose is on her way down here; she just stopped in the bathroom first”, Rey replied haughtily, crossing her arms.“She’ll open the door for us”.

 

His eyes narrowed and a half smirk crossed his face.

 

“You sure about that?” Ben asked.“Because I’m pretty sure I distinctly heard the door shut and the lock click a few seconds later.I have a feeling someone’s fucking with us”.

 

She felt both her anger and anxiety spike.

 

“Rose!” Rey shouted much louder than before, tearing her eyes away from Ben’s and turning again to face the door.“Can you let us out of here please?!”She began banging on the door as hard as she could.

 

“Hux!!!” Ben shouted as he snuck up next to her on the stairs, making her jump out of her skin.He sounded absolutely murderous and began pounding roughly at the door.“Let us the _fuck_ out of here you fucking _asshole_!!”He continued shouting and smashing at the door for a few minutes before he gave up with an exasperated sigh. 

 

A second later, Rey felt dread rise in her stomach, as a snort and muffled laughter from behind the door confirmed all of their suspicions.She pressed her ear to the door, trying to hear who was behind it, as she met Ben’s eyes.She imagined the look of frantic confusion on his face mirrored her own.

 

“Look guys, we’re really sorry”, she finally heard Rose say from behind the door.

 

“What the fuck does that mean, Rose?” Ben asked, clearly trying to remain calm but failing miserably.Rey saw his fist clenched against the door as though he was going to draw back and punch it in anger. 

 

“We’ve all decided that we’re entirely sick of both of you”, Hux announced in that pretentious tone of voice that he often used.“Clearly you two have issues with each other, so we’re keeping you in there until you work out your shit”.

 

“What the fuck, man”, Ben yelled with an exasperated laugh.“Are you serious right now?You _know_  that’s never going to happen”.

 

“Yeah, guys”, Rey added.“This is ridiculous.We’re just gonna sit down here in silence until you let us out.Either that, or we’ll kill each other.Is that really something you want to be responsible for?”

 

“Oh stop being dramatic”, Poe chimed in.“We think it’ll be good for you.You two are way more alike than you realize”. 

 

“Fuck you all”, Ben shouted before punching the door hard. 

 

“We’ll let you out in the morning”, Rose added.Rey looked at Ben and both of their eyes widened. 

 

“The morning?! I have to stay in here all fucking night with him?!” Rey cried.“And... and… what if there’s a fire or something?”She knew she was grasping at straws.

 

“Yeah”, Ben chimed in flatly.“We’ll die”.

 

“Oh come on guys”, Rose said.“Hux and I will be right upstairs.This will be good for you both”.

 

“You guys are the _worst_ ”, Rey yelled, stomping her foot in frustration.She looked over at Ben, who was already retreating down the stairs.

 

“You’re giving up this easily?” Rey asked, following him.

 

“Of course not”, he called, walking towards one of the doors in the basement.Rey realized what he was doing when he opened the door to reveal a small set of stairs leading to an outdoor bulkhead. 

 

“Aha”, Rey said with a sly smile.She followed Ben out the door and could feel the chill seeping in from the night air.She stood behind him as he opened the latch on the bulkhead and pushed up to open it. 

 

Her smile faded when it didn’t budge.

 

“What’s wrong?”Rey asked.

 

“I don’t know”, Ben grunted, as he tried to push up on the door with more force.“It’s stuck”.

 

Rey ran up the stairs and tried helping him push up on the door.He stopped what he was doing and looked at her incredulously.

 

“Do you think you’re actually helping?” Ben asked.Rey narrowed her eyes.“You look like you weigh 100 pounds soaking wet.Get out of the way and let me do this”.

 

“Hey!” Rey cried, not budging from her spot on the stairs.“I’m stronger than I look”.She punched him hard in the bicep, grinning when she saw him wince.He relented, moving to the side a little and allowing her to help. 

 

However, it soon became clear that the bulkhead wouldn’t open no matter how much force they used.It felt as though someone had piled something heavy on top of it, keeping it tightly shut.

 

“Shit. They really thought this through”, Rey said with a sigh. 

 

“There’s a window down here; maybe we can get it open”, Ben said, rushing out of the landing.Rey followed, shutting the door behind her.She snorted as soon as she saw the tiny window in question.

 

“Ben, even if we could get that window open, which by the way it appears we can’t, do you think you’d ever have any hope of fitting through there?Even I wouldn’t be able to get through that”. 

 

Ben sighed, defeated.

 

“If it weren’t for your big fucking head, you’d be able to fit”, he mumbled.Rey narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

 

“What’s that even supposed to mean?”

 

Ben shook his head and rolled his eyes, though after a second they snapped back up to hers and lit up.He had another idea.

 

“Wait”, he said.“I know there’s a phone down here”.He raced over to the bar area, darting behind the counter and scanning the wall.Rey immediately spotted the place on the wall where a phone had once hung, as well as the jack it plugged into. 

 

“Maybe they hid it somewhere”, Ben said, opening all the cabinets and finding nothing inside.

 

“I don’t know, Ben”, Rey said sarcastically.“It seems like they thought of everything here, do you really think they’d slip up and keep the phone down here where we could find it?”

 

Ben sighed again, leaning his elbows on the counter and putting his face in his hands, his thick fingers raking almost violently through his hair. 

 

“Fuck”, he murmured. 

 

“What if we have to go to the bathroom?”Rey asked suddenly.

 

Ben lifted his head and pointed around the corner of the bar with his thumb. 

 

“There’s one right back there”.

 

“Damn.I guess they won’t let me out if I say I have to go, then”.They stood in defeated silence for a moment.

 

“I wish I had my lighter so I could set a fire.Then they’d have to let us out”, Ben said.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Rey hissed.“You said yourself that we’d die down here if there was a fire, genius”. 

 

Ben shot her a hostile look.

 

Realization was finally setting in that there was no hope of escaping.Rey climbed onto one of the bar stools and sighed heavily.

 

“Do you know what time it is?” Ben asked suddenly.Rey pulled up her sleeve and looked at her watch.

 

“It’s a little past 9:30”.She saw Ben glance at her wrist.

 

“How the fuck do you even read that watch?There are no numbers on it”.

 

“It’s a Swatch watch, you dumbass”, she said, waving the colorful band on her wrist in his face.“How have you never seen one of these before?”

 

“Sorry, I don’t keep up with your pop princess fashion”, he deadpanned.Rey rolled her eyes and hopped off the stool, marching over to the couch on the other side of the room and flopping down angrily.

 

“Do me a favor and don’t say another word to me for the rest of the night”, she said, turning to look over at him.He scowled at her before he stepped out from behind the bar and sat himself down on one of the stools.It looked almost comically too small for his body. 

 

It was then that she realized it was absolutely freezing in the basement.Rey surmised it had been this cold this entire time, but she’d been too focused on trying to escape to realize it before now.She pulled her jacket more tightly around herself, though it didn’t provide much warmth.She also kicked her shoes off and slid her legs underneath herself to try and warm up.She began to shiver, and wished she’d dressed a little warmer.

 

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she began to notice an irritating sound coming from the other side of the room.Ben was rapidly drumming on the countertop with his fingers, humming one of his stupid punk songs.He was fidgeting, too; his knee bouncing rapidly up and down.Rey rolled her eyes.

 

“Do you mind?That’s fucking annoying”, she hissed.He turned around to look at her, shooting her daggers.He then began drumming louder and more obnoxiously, keeping his eyes locked on hers. 

 

She couldn’t take it anymore. 

 

“Oh my god _stop_!” Rey screamed at the top of her lungs, leaping up from her place on the couch and storming past him.She ran into the bathroom just to get away from him for a few minutes, slamming the door hard behind her.

 

It was going to be a long night.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's enjoying this silly little story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to LeiaMyLabrador for helping me brainstorm! Also for the beautiful moodboard, for reading this over for me, and for just being all around awesome!

 

 

 

“What the fuck are you doing in there?”

 

Rey was startled out of her thoughts as Ben knocked obnoxiously at the door, shouting at her. 

 

“Rey, I really have to take a piss, can you hurry up?”

 

She was standing in the pink tiled bathroom, looking in the mirror as she leaned on the sink.Of course he’d need to use the bathroom while she was trying to escape from him for a few minutes.Of course.

 

“Hold on a second.I’m almost done”, she called out hotly, turning the sink on and splashing some water in her face. 

 

She opened the door with a scowl, locking eyes with him as they passed by each other.She almost felt as though they were challenging each other with just a look. 

 

Rey walked over to the bar and flopped onto one of the stools, burying her face in her hands and sighing deeply.After a few seconds she began to hear a distinct sound, and her eyes narrowed in confusion.Was that… was he…?

 

She angled her neck, trying to peer behind the wall of the bar.  She couldn’t see anything, but she could hear it very distinctly.  Her face contorted.

 

“Ben, ew!Can you _not_  pee with the door open?That’s fucking disgusting!”Rey yelled.Of course, he ignored her.

 

She found herself leaning further, a little bit annoyed with herself over the morbid curiosity that was suddenly overtaking her.From this angle, she could just barely see him standing there - the edge of one broad shoulder, a well-muscled arm, and part of his leg.Her heart quickened and her face flushed as she leaned a little further, trying to get a glimpse of the one part of him she’d never seen before—

 

She leaned too far and fell clumsily off the stool, tumbling onto the ground.

 

At that moment, she heard the toilet flush and the sink run, so she used it as an opportunity to quickly scramble back up onto the stool.Her face felt hot as she watched him walk back out into the main room. Fortunately, he didn’t seem like he’d noticed her spying.He must have felt her eyes on him though, because his gaze suddenly snapped up to hers.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“Huh?No reason”, she replied awkwardly, looking down and hoping her face wasn’t as flushed as it felt. Ben raised a questioning eyebrow, but didn’t press it further.Rey got up and moved back onto the couch, leaving Ben to sit down on the stool, just as they were before.

 

A few silent minutes passed, and Rey found herself shivering again.She tried fidgeting to help warm herself up, but it wasn’t working.Ben seemed to notice she was making noise, as she saw him turn around and look over at her.

 

“What?”Rey asked.It came out sounding like a challenge.

 

“You’re acting weird”.

 

“I’m fucking freezing”, she admitted, feeling her teeth begin to chatter.“Do you think we’re able to control the heat from down here?”

 

“Nope”, he replied.“I’ve had sleepovers with Hux down here many times.The only thermostat in the house is upstairs”.

 

Rey sighed and threw her head back.This night couldn’t get any worse.

 

She picked her head back up as she saw Ben stand and make his way over to the closet.Her eyes followed him curiously.He opened the door, and she saw that it was sparsely filled with various items, such as an old looking TV, a few cardboard boxes, and… a huge pile of blankets.

 

Ben tugged a few of the blankets out from where they were neatly stacked, and brought them over to a bewildered Rey.Had he… just done something nice for her?

 

“This couch pulls out into a bed, too”, he said, tossing the blankets roughly at her and shrugging nonchalantly.“You can set it up when you’re ready to go to sleep”.

 

“Oh, uh, thanks”, she replied quietly, pulling the soft blankets protectively around herself.She couldn’t help but wonder how _that_  sleeping arrangement was going to work. She felt herself turn a little red as she thought about it.

 

Fortunately Ben wasn’t looking at her.Instead, he was heading back to the closet, dragging the heavy looking TV out from its hiding place.She watched as he pushed it up against one of the walls, plugging it in and turning it on.

 

The sounds of loud static filled the room, and she watched Ben try and adjust the antennas, flipping the dial to change the channels.Each channel showed the same, obnoxious gray and white static.He kept trying to no avail to get it to work.The sound was grating on her thin nerves.

 

“Can you turn that down?” Rey finally shouted over the loud noise.Ben shot her an angry look before turning back around and continuing what he was doing.Rey put her hands up to her ears, blocking out the sound with a scowl on her face.

 

After a few minutes, Ben walked back over to the closet and pulled out a large box.Rey recognized it as an Atari game system; something she’d always seen on TV and in the store, but was never able to afford.She watched Ben as he set it up, plugging wires into the back of the TV and flipping the channel.Finally, the loud noise stopped and the game popped up onto the screen.Ben sat cross-legged on the floor and picked up the controller. 

 

Rey watched curiously as he moved the little character across the screen, shooting at what looked like an army of little aliens who moved back and forth.Rey tried so hard to remain silent, but her curiosity got the best of her.It actually looked like a lot of fun.

 

“What game are you playing?”Rey finally asked as he finished the level.

 

“Space Invaders”, he replied, not taking his eyes off the TV.He sounded mildly annoyed at her.

 

“Oh”, she replied quietly.She watched silently as he played another round.

 

“Can—can I try?”Rey asked after he’d finished his second round.Ben turned around to look at her, and judging from his angry expression, she thought he was going to say no.

 

“Uh, I guess”, he finally said, shrugging and rolling his eyes a little.Rey stood up, still wrapped in the blanket, and moved onto the floor next to him.

 

“There is a two player mode in this game, but you’re just gonna get in my way and piss me off if we have to work together, so let’s just take turns”.

 

“Okay”, she shrugged as he handed her the controller.

 

She pressed the button to start the level.The joystick was more awkward than she’d anticipated, and it took her a minute to get used to moving the character around.The aliens dropped little bombs, which Ben had so easily avoided, but she found herself unable to dodge them, and was dead within a minute.

 

Ben snorted.

 

They played a few more times, switching back and forth.Ben beat the aliens every single time, and although Rey started to improve after a little while, she still wasn’t very good.Finally, Ben shut it off and put another game cartridge in.

 

“Here’s one where we can fight against each other”, he said.“Prepare to get the shit beaten out of you”.

 

Rey rolled her eyes. 

 

The game was called Combat, which involved moving little pixelated tanks around, whose goal was to shoot at each other.

 

Rey was awful at first.Ben seemed to be an expert in this game, strategically moving out of her way each time she thought she had a clear shot.

 

But then after a few minutes, she was able to hit him.And again.And again.Ben kept grunting in frustration every time his tank was hit.A smile rose on Rey’s face as she realized she was beating him.She hit him several more times before the game declared her the winner.She laughed loudly and incredulously as he threw his controller down in frustration and shut the TV off.He glared back at her as he sat back down at the bar. 

 

“That game sucks anyway”, he said.Rey felt proud as she went back to her spot on the couch. 

 

“I can’t believe I just kicked your ass on my first try!I can’t wait to tell Rose and Hux!”

 

“Shut the fuck up”, he replied in a tone that sounded like she’d struck a nerve.“I never lose that fucking game”.

 

“First time for everything”, she replied snidely. 

 

A silence fell between them.Finally, he spoke again, not turning around to face her.

 

“You know, if you hadn’t brought Rose to that football game, she and Hux never would have met.And we wouldn’t be in _this_  situation right now”, Ben said, pointing around the room.

 

Rey laughed incredulously.

 

“Are you seriously blaming the fact that we’re stuck in here on me?”She felt anger rising in her gut, so she stood up with her blanket and marched over to him.

 

“No, I’m just saying”, he shrugged.Rey shook her head as she sat down on the stool.

 

“Is it impossible for you to not be rude for just maybe, like 5 seconds of your life?Is it really that hard?Honestly, what is your problem?”Rey snapped at him.

 

Ben looked over at her and rolled her eyes.

 

“I need a drink”, he said, standing up and walking over to the small fridge behind the bar. 

 

“Oh, great”, Rey murmured to herself.She watched as Ben opened the fridge and found 3 amber bottles of beer inside.Clearly, he wasn’t happy about that.

 

“What the fuck.This fridge is usually loaded with booze”, he hissed.“Hux and I have gotten wasted so many times down here.”

 

“Well, clearly they didn’t want either of us getting completely trashed”, Rey replied, crossing her arms.

 

“It would’ve made this a lot more tolerable”, Ben replied, his tone significantly softer.

 

He pulled out two of the bottles and opened them, holding one out to Rey.

 

“You want one?”Ben asked. 

 

“No!” Rey replied, holding her hands in front of her and grimacing in disgust. 

 

“Fine”, Ben replied, looking a little surprised.“Suit yourself”.

 

“You know, I really don’t feel comfortable being down here with you while you’re drinking”, she added.Her voice held an air of confidence, though she really was quite nervous about the prospect of him drinking.She had no idea if he’d get angry, or violent. 

 

Ben looked at her and blinked a few times.To her shock, he took both bottles in his hands and went to go put them back in the fridge. 

 

“Okay, that’s fine”, he said, in an unexpectedly neutral tone.

 

Rey was shocked.Was Ben actually respecting her wishes?She didn’t know what to think about that, but it gave her a funny feeling in her stomach.One that she didn’t want to think about.

 

“You know what?” Rey said suddenly.“Fuck it.Give me that”.She pointed at the beer that was still in Ben’s hand. 

 

He placed it on the counter and slid it towards her.She wasted no time grabbing it and taking a long swig.

 

She’d never had beer before.It was bitter and disgusting. 

 

Rey choked on it, coughing and sputtering, her eyes watering and her face twisting into a grimace.

 

She looked over at Ben, and was completely caught off guard by his reaction.

 

His eyes crinkled, and his mouth curled up into a smile before he burst out into a heady laugh.She couldn’t remember ever seeing him so much as smile before, and he revealed a set of slightly crooked teeth that were just a little bit adorable.The sound of his laugh made her feel like she’d been hit in the stomach; it knocked the breath out of her.She noticed that funny feeling in her lower belly again, and her face grew hot.

 

“What?” Ben asked when his laugh finally faded.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile before”, she said quietly, her voice coming out a little breathless.She swore she saw the faint hint of a blush rise on his cheeks. 

 

“Yeah, well don’t fucking get used to it”, he replied, schooling his tone back to its normal, angry self.

 

Rey rolled her eyes, forcefully telling herself in her mind that she still hated Ben Solo.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party games and unexpected emotions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to LeiaMyLabrador for the moodboard, and for reading this over before I posted it!

 

 

 

“You should probably slow down a little bit.It’s going to hit you hard if you keep drinking it that fast”.

 

Rey rolled her eyes at Ben and took another swig of her beer.It had become much more tolerable after the first few sips.Rey and Ben now sat on opposite ends of the couch, Rey still wrapped in her blanket and jacket.

 

“Suit yourself”, Ben said, shrugging a little bit.“I puked all over myself out in the woods the first time I got drunk”.

 

“It isn’t my first time”, Rey snapped back.Ben saw straight through her lie and smirked.

 

“Okay, sure.I’m just trying to help”.

 

“I know what I’m doing.One beer isn’t going to kill me”.

 

A few minutes later, she started to see what Ben meant, realizing that she felt a little bit dizzy and lightheaded.But, she also began to feel calmer.Less angry.Happier.At one point, she caught herself staring at Ben and had to force herself to look away.He somehow looked even more beautiful than he ever had before.Normally, she would have been flustered, but the alcohol was making her feel bolder and more confident.The alcohol was also making her feel a bit warmer, so she slipped her jacket off, but kept the blanket on, preferring the coziness that it provided.She realized that her tight black top had slipped down a little too low, and discreetly pulled it up under cover of the blanket.Fortunately, Ben wasn’t looking at her.

 

“We should play a game”, she said after a few minutes.

 

Ben raised an eyebrow. 

 

“What game?”

 

“How about truth or dare?” Rey replied.Her nerves spiked a little as the words left her mouth, even despite the fact that she was feeling a bit hazy from the alcohol.

 

She heard a snort come from Ben as he was taking a sip from his beer.

 

“No”, he replied, setting the bottle down.

 

“Really?Oh, come on.You’re such a chicken”, Rey teased.She immediately knew she was pushing his limits, judging from the look on his face.

 

“I’m not playing a shitty fucking game that twelve year old girls play at a slumber party”, Ben bit back. 

 

“Wimp”, she said as she stood up, gathering her blanket and her nearly empty bottle of beer, and started walking back to the couch.She heard Ben sigh almost dramatically.

 

“Fuck it.Okay, fine.Truth or dare?” 

 

Rey smiled triumphantly to herself before turning her head to answer him. 

 

“Truth”, she said without missing a beat.

 

She watched Ben look around the room, seemingly lost in thought.Rey stared at him expectantly, waiting for whatever salacious question she was sure he’d ask.She told herself that her alcohol fueled brain was ready for it.

 

“Ummm”, he started.“Uhh, so—what’s your middle name?”

 

Rey gaped at him for a second.

 

“My middle name?What the hell kind of truth or dare question is that?”

 

“I’m not fucking good at this game, okay?” Ben snapped. 

 

“Okay okay, sorry”, Rey replied, raising her hands in surrender.“My middle name...” She trailed off, her voice growing quieter.“I don’t actually have one”.

 

“You don’t have a _middle name_?” Ben asked incredulously.She crossed her arms and shook her head defiantly at him.

 

“So what, did your parents not care enough about you to give you one?”Ben asked, smirking a little at her.She knew he was joking, but it took everything Rey had to keep the fact from him that he’d struck a nerve.

 

“Asshole”, she said simply.“It’s your turn.Truth or dare?” 

 

“Truth”, he replied, after a moment of hesitation. 

 

Rey thought for a minute.There were so many things she wanted to know about him, and considered carefully while deciding which one to choose first. 

 

“Okay”, she started as a small, devilish smile crept up on her face.She could tell he was a little bit worried, but trying not to show it.“What’s going on between you and Phasma?”

 

“Me and Phasma?” Ben said with a snicker.“Like, romantically?Absolutely nothing”.

 

“Nothing?” Rey asked skeptically.“I totally thought you two were an item.Actually, I’m pretty sure everyone in school thinks you two are an item”. 

 

“We’re definitely not”, Ben said with a snide laugh.“Just friends”.

 

“Have you always been _just friends_?” Rey asked.She knew she was pushing her luck; he was going to accuse her of prying any second now.

 

“Yes”, he replied plainly.“Nothing has ever happened between us… I’m not her type at all”. 

 

“Not her type?” Rey asked incredulously.How could Ben not be _anyone_ ’s type?Physically, at least.

 

She continued with a smirk.“So, does that mean she likes shorter guys, then?”

 

“Uh, no”, he replied cryptically.Rey narrowed her eyes until he continued.“She isn’t… really into guys at all.She’d go for someone like _you_  way before she went for someone like me”.

 

Rey felt her eyebrows raise halfway across her forehead as she realized what he meant. 

 

“Oh, I had no idea”, she said, trying not to sound as surprised as she was.

 

“Fuck, I shouldn’t have told you that”, he said, shaking his head and lifting up his mostly empty bottle of beer.“Fucking alcohol, makes me say shit I shouldn’t”. 

 

“Well, I’m not going to tell anybody”, Rey said gently, crossing her arms.It wasn’t your secret to tell, and so I’m not going to go blabbing to other people just because you can’t keep your fucking mouth shut”. 

 

“Thanks”, Ben said softly, looking everywhere but at her.

 

“Your poor friend; you should be ashamed of yourself”.

 

Ben looked up at her and for a split second he looked guilty, but quickly schooled his expression into his normal sour look.

 

“Truth or dare?” Ben spat at her.

 

“Truth”.

 

“Okay”, he said, more confidently this time.“Why do you always act so condescending towards me?”

 

Rey was surprised at his question, and took a moment to think about her answer.She stared up at the popcorn ceiling while she thought about it. 

 

_Because I can’t stand how I feel about you_ , she wanted to say. _Because you’re somehow so beautiful, oddly endearing, and also the biggest asshole I’ve ever met and I can’t figure out why that turns me on so much_.

 

Her actual response was far less risky.

 

“Because you act the same way towards me”.

 

Rey was shocked that Ben’s reaction was full of surprise and hurt. 

 

“I don’t mean to be like that; you’re just so vicious sometimes”, he said, almost apologetically.

 

“ _Me_?!”Rey crossed her arms angrily.“Have you heard some of the stuff you’ve said to me?You’re the one who’s vicious”.

 

Ben lowered his eyes; he knew she was right.Rey huffed angrily before continuing.

 

“It’s just that you seem so perfect, all the time”, she said.“It’s frustrating”.

 

Ben burst out laughing roughly as he ran his hand through his hair.

 

“Wait, _what_?Me… perfect?Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

“No, I’m not kidding”, she replied, her face serious.“Let’s see… you get amazing grades without even trying, for one.Your family is affluent and you’ve lived your whole life in a beautiful house with wonderful, loving parents who gave you everything.You’re popular, and you’re in a band, and I know I wouldn’t normally admit this without alcohol, but you’re talented as hell.Ever since we were little, you’ve always had the best toys, the best vacations, the best _everything_ ”. 

 

Rey shrugged and she felt her heart rate spike a little bit.Ben stared at her for a few seconds. 

 

“You don’t know fucking _anything_ about my life”, he finally hissed lowly.

 

“Huh?” Rey replied.She wasn’t expecting a reaction like this.

 

“My parents, for one, are never there for me.My dad gambles and drinks all the time, I think to get away from my mother who he can’t fucking stand.I think the only reason why they’re still married is so she can keep up appearances since she’s so fucking important.Their relationship is just shitty and miserable, and always has been.My mom is some fucking feminist activist who helps all these fucking strangers but has never been able to spare a second for her own kid.I think she wishes I’d been a girl so she could pass her goddamn feminist torch on to someone.My parents are afraid of me; I’ve heard them talk about me ever since I was little.They never think I can hear what they’re saying, but I can, and it fucking hurts.Nothing I do is ever good enough for them.They’ve never been to any of my band’s gigs.Never.I got into fucking Berklee, one of the best music schools out there, and my mom is fucking pissed at me, saying I should be going to Cornell like she did, and that I’d be wasting my education and my life if I did the one thing I actually fucking want to do”.

 

Rey sat there stunned, only snapping out of it when she felt a tear roll down her face.She suddenly felt guilty for every single time she’d ever treated Ben with disdain.Her heart broke as she realized there was a reason behind all of his anger, and that he was hurting worse than she’d ever imagined.

 

“Ben”, she started softly.She reached out and put a comforting hand lightly on his arm.He looked briefly down at it, seemingly terrified of her touch.For a split second she saw an awestruck look in his eyes, but it quickly dissipated. 

 

“So don’t go fucking assuming shit about my life or my family”, he finished.She thought she may have seen his eyes shining with unshed tears, but she couldn’t be sure.He leapt up and thundered over to the bar, opening the fridge and cracking open the last beer before settling back down on the couch. 

 

“I don’t even know why I fucking told you any of that”, he said angrily.

 

“I won’t tell anyone”, she replied softly.She paused as he slowly sipped his beer.“Do you still want to play?”She looked up at him with bright eyes, still moved by the fact that he’d opened up so deeply to her.

 

“Sure, but I think it should be my turn again since that last question basically got turned around on me”.

 

“Fair enough”, she agreed. 

 

Of course, she chose ‘truth’ again when he asked.She too had finished her beer, so she set the empty bottle down on the floor next to the couch.Trying to lighten the mood a little, she playfully stole the full bottle out of Ben’s hand and took a sip. 

 

“Hey!”Ben cried.“That’s mine!”

 

“How is it fair that you get two, and I only get one?” Rey said as she smirked at him.The alcohol really was curbing her resentment towards him.

 

“You suck”, he said, the hint of a smile building in his face.

 

“Ask me a question, dumbass”, she replied, taking another sip and handing the bottle back to him. 

 

“Where did you live before you came here?” Ben asked thoughtfully.

 

_This_  was the question Rey had been dreading.Of course, she didn’t have to tell him the truth; she never did whenever anyone inquired about her past.However, he had opened up to her, and she felt like she probably owed it to him to do the same.She was beginning to feel an odd, unexpected sense of trust building between them. 

 

She took a deep breath and steeled herself for what she knew was going to be a very painful revelation.Then, the words started pouring out.

 

“I was born in Arizona.My mom was a heroin addict, and I don’t even know who my father was.I’m not sure if I ever met him, or even if my mother knew who he was”.She shrugged pathetically, too afraid to meet his eyes.“One day, when I was four, my mom left like she always did.To go get high, I’m assuming.I remember that day way too clearly.It was stifling hot in the apartment we lived in…. I just remember opening the fridge and standing in front of it for a few minutes just to cool off.Anyways, I was used to being home by myself a lot, but that night when I put myself to bed, I had a gut feeling that something was wrong.Like I might never see her again.I do remember her never being very affectionate towards me, and I always kind of felt like she treated me like a burden, instead of her child who she was supposed to love.But I remember being so scared that I’d never see her again.She was my mother, you know?Anyways, I hoped she’d be back by the time I woke up.Of course, that didn’t happen.I was there by myself for three days before a neighbor noticed she hadn’t come back, and checked on me.I was _starving_ ; I’d gone through all the food in the house in the first day or two.As you probably can guess, my mom had overdosed for the last time.They’d found her dead in an alley”.Rey sighed.“So, when you asked me if I didn’t have a middle name because my parents didn’t care about me?That’s absolutely true”.She finally gathered the courage to meet his eyes.He looked absolutely wrecked.She felt a tear escape, and quickly wiped it away, looking back down at her lap. 

 

“The day I was found was the beginning of my life in the system; I was sent from home to home after that.Some of the foster homes were okay, but some of them were bad.Like, really bad”.Rey sniffled involuntarily; she was having trouble holding back her tears now.“Some of them forced me to work for them, and they withheld food from me.I spent a great deal of my childhood starving”.She shuffled her hands in her lap, still keeping her gaze downcast as tears now streamed down her face.“The day I went to live with Maz and Chewie was the best fucking day of my life”.She met Ben’s eyes again, attempting to offer him a sunny smile, despite her reddened eyes and quivering chin.She then took another deep, shaky, healing breath to try and calm her nerves.

 

Ben looked like he didn’t know how to react.On his face was a mix of horror, sympathy, and heartbreak.Of course he was trying to mask the emotions on his face with plain indifference, but controlling his expressions was never something he’d been good at.

 

“I… had no idea”, he said finally, his voice uncharacteristically soft.“I’m sorry”.He handed her the bottle of beer, keeping his eyes trained downwards. 

 

“It’s okay, I don’t really like to tell many people that story”, she said, a few fresh tears clouding her vision.He finally looked her in the eye.

 

“I won’t tell anyone”, he said.Rey was struck by the sincerity in his voice.

 

“Anyways”, she said, shaking her head a little and wiping her eyes.“Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth”, Ben replied. 

 

“Why did you treat me like such shit when I was with Poe?Like, you’ve never been more of an asshole to me than when I was with him”.

 

Ben looked down and sighed, taking a swig of the beer in his hand.He met her eyes again before speaking.

 

“I thought you deserved better”, he said plainly with a small shrug.

 

Rey sucked in a sharp breath, though she tried not to make it audible to him.Did he really just say that?

 

“Oh”, she said, her face coloring a little bit as she tried to keep her reaction subtle.“Who in your opinion would be _better_  for me, then?”

 

Rey hadn’t intended on this happening, but suddenly the air was rife with tension.It settled over the room, thick and heavy, and she knew Ben felt it too.

 

“I don’t know”, he finally replied.She saw his cheeks turn pink, and it made something churn in her gut that she didn’t really want to think about.Or did she?She bit back an involuntary smile that threatened to emerge, as she started to realize that Ben Solo may not hate her as much as she thought.She felt butterflies begin to invade her stomach.

 

“Truth or dare?” Ben asked, abruptly moving on.

 

“Truth”, Rey replied. 

 

“How old were you when you… you know”.

 

“When I what?” Rey asked innocently.She of course knew what Ben was trying to ask her, but she wanted to hear him say it.She suppressed a chuckle at the fact that despite Ben’s colorful vocabulary, he clearly had trouble talking about sex.

 

“When you… _did it_ , for the first time”, he finally ground out, running a hand nervously through his hair.

 

“When I did what?” 

 

She couldn’t resist.

 

“Rey”, he said sternly.“You know what I mean”.She stared at him blankly, causing him to wave his hands in exasperation.“When you… lost your virginity”.

 

Rey smirked at the scarlet flush that washed across his face when he finally said it.These were the kinds of juicy questions she’d imagined they’d ask each other when she’d first suggested playing this game.

 

“Oh, I get it now”, she said teasingly.“But I’m not sure”, she shrugged.“Because it hasn’t happened yet”.

 

Ben looked… relieved?

 

“Really?You and Poe never—“

 

“No”, she said quickly.“We made out a bunch, but we never got far enough in our relationship to even consider going there.I wouldn’t… I never really felt that way about him”. 

 

“You didn’t?”

 

“No.I mean, don’t get me wrong, I had a lot of fun.Kissing him was nice, and it made me feel good, but I never really felt any kind of spark with him.You know what I mean?I don’t think I ever would have been ready to go all the way with him.I’d rather wait for someone who I felt like, an all-consuming, burning passion for.Like what happens in books or movies.That probably sounds so unrealistic and stupid”, she said, laughing a little.

 

“No, it doesn’t”, he replied.She realized that he was gazing at her with the most intense look in his eyes, and it made her heart pound a little bit.She let out a shaky breath.

 

“Truth or dare?” Rey asked, praying that he couldn’t tell how hot her cheeks were. 

 

“Truth”, he said, his gaze on her never faltering.

 

“How far have you gone with a girl?”Her heart was pounding now, as she waited for him to inevitably tell her about all his salacious conquests.

 

“Well, I—uh”, he stammered.The first thing that struck Rey was how nervous he sounded.She watched him curiously as he stumbled over his words. 

 

“Uh, okay, fuck it.Same as you”, he finally spit out.

 

“Wait, you’re still a virgin?” Rey asked incredulously.He clearly wasn’t proud of that fact, and she watched him lift the beer bottle to his lips and take a hefty swig. 

 

“Yeah, I guess I fucking am”, he admitted with a shrug, as if it was the most embarrassing thing in the world.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with that”, Rey said gently.She realized she was seeing cracks in his armor, and vulnerability was pouring out of them.Rey brought her legs up against her chest and hugged them, moving a little closer to him in the process.

 

“Just because I’m a guy doesn’t mean I don’t want to wait for the right person too”, he said dejectedly. 

 

“Of course”, Rey replied softly.“I totally get that”.Oh, how she wanted to reach out and run her fingers through his hair. 

 

Instead, they sat in awkward silence for a few moments.Rey hoped he couldn’t hear her heart pounding.So, she changed the subject a little.

 

“Who have you made out with?Anyone from school?”She couldn’t help her curiosity getting the better of her.

 

“Uh, no”, he said.“No one you know”.

 

Rey looked at him expectantly, pressing him to continue. 

 

“A girl from… camp… she doesn’t live around here”, he said in a jumbled string of words. 

 

“Ben”, she said quietly.“You’ve never been kissed, have you?”

 

“What?Of course I have”, he said.The emotions on his face betrayed what he was saying, though, and Rey immediately knew that he was lying.

 

“It’s okay”, she said softly, inching a little closer to him.“I’m not going to tell anyone”.She reached out and put her hand lightly on his.It was warm and soft.Rey felt her chest begin to rise and fall more rapidly.

 

“Truth or dare?” Rey asked breathlessly, her voice little more than a whisper.She didn’t care that it was his turn to ask the question, and hoped he wouldn’t either.

 

“Dare”, he said back, his voice quiet and laced with nerves.

 

This was it.She was going to do it.She was going to ask him to kiss her.Of course he could turn around and say ‘no, you’re disgusting, get away from me’, but Rey had a feeling in her gut that he wouldn’t.She steeled herself as she said it.

 

“I dare you to—“

 

Her words were cut off with the distinct sound of the door squeaking at the top of the stairs.Both of their eyes widened as they heard a click of the lock.Was this… were they being let out?A split second later Ben was bounding across the room towards the stairwell.Rey remained on the couch, absolutely reeling from her feelings, and about what had just transpired. 

 

Ben got to the bottom of the stairs and sighed. 

 

“Those assholes”, he said, disappointment evident in his voice.He slowly trudged up the stairs, and she heard him try the door again before he made his way back down.When he emerged, he was holding a box of pizza.Rey remained in her spot, staring at Ben with bright eyes.Her heart was still pounding a little.

 

“Are you okay?” Ben asked suddenly.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine”, she replied, nodding and standing up to make her way over to the bar.“At least they thought to feed us”, she added, shrugging her shoulders.“I’ve actually been pretty hungry for a while”.

 

They sat down at the bar to eat, and Rey couldn’t help but notice a new type of hunger gnawing at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait on this, but hopefully the length of the chapter makes up for it!!
> 
> Thanks to my amazing friend LeiaMyLabrador for making another wonderful moodboard, and for helping me work out ideas for this story. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this fun little fic... please let me know what you thought in the comments!!

 

 

 

 

“You eat like a horse”.

 

“I told you, I grew up not eating much at all, so can you really blame me?” Rey said as she inelegantly stuffed a piece of pizza crust into her mouth.  

 

“Fair enough”, Ben said with a shrug and a little laugh.  Rey watched how his cheeks formed long dimples when his mouth curled into a smile, and she couldn’t help but think it was one of the cutest things she’d ever seen.  

 

“Let’s put a movie on”, Ben said after he’d demolished half the pizza.He got up and opened the closet, pulling a VCR out and heading towards the TV.

 

“Wait, there are _movies_ down here?You’ve been holding out on me, Solo!”

 

Ben snorted as he began plugging in the machine, as Rey bolted over to the closet to check out the selection of movies.

 

Only four video tapes sat on the shelf.

 

_Gone With the Wind_

_The Beastmaster_

_The Shining_

_The Lost Boys_

 

“Whose movies are these?”Rey asked, perplexed at the random selection.

 

“I think Hux’s sister’s.”

 

“She has weird taste in movies”.

 

“Yeah, well she’s fucking weird, so I’m not surprised”, he said, startling her as he snuck up beside her and began pulling The Shining out.

 

“I’m not watching that!” Rey cried.

 

“Why not?” Ben asked, shrugging.“It’s the only one I want to watch”.

 

“I’m NOT watching a scary movie”, she replied defiantly.“I’ll have nightmares.Let’s watch Gone With the Wind.

 

“I’m not watching some girly shit”, he replied.“Besides, this movie really isn’t scary”.

 

“It’s not?”

 

“God, no; not at all”, he replied.Rey wasn’t sure whether to believe him or not, but she finally rolled her eyes and agreed.

 

 

——

 

Rey had trouble paying attention to the movie at first.She’d begun to shiver from the cold again, so she curled the soft blanket around herself, moving a little closer to Ben in the process.He gave her a fleeting glance when she did so, but didn’t acknowledge her otherwise.She was a little disappointed, but at least he hadn’t moved away from her. 

 

She thought about what had happened earlier.They’d opened up to each other, and shared what had seemed like a very intimate moment.Rey wondered how Ben would have reacted if she’d actually asked him to kiss her.She felt herself flush at the thought.

 

“What?”

 

“Huh?” Rey asked.

 

“You’re staring at me”, Ben replied.Rey was jerked from her thoughts as she realized that she had, in fact, been gazing in his direction.

 

“Sorry, I was just… lost in thought”, she said quietly.

 

They spent the remainder of the movie in silence.As Rey watched, she realized that it was, in fact, a terrifying movie.By the end of it, she had the blanket pulled up over her head, with only a little opening for her eyes.She’d also moved closer and closer to Ben every single time a scary moment happened, to the point where she was practically pressed right up against him.Again, he didn’t move away from her.

 

 

——

 

 

“So what did you think?” Ben asked as the movie ended.

 

“I hate you”, she replied sheepishly.“That was fucking terrifying.I’m never going to be able to sleep for the rest of my life”.Rey moved away from him, taking back her original spot on the couch.

 

“You’re such a wimp”, he replied as she rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him.

 

——

 

 

“So”, she said after a long, somewhat awkward silence.  “Do you think you’ll end up going to Berklee?”

 

“I haven’t decided yet”, Ben said.“I have about a month left to think about it. 

 

“You should do it”, Rey said quietly.

 

“Yeah?” Ben asked with a small smirk on his face.

 

“Absolutely”, Rey replied.“You’re really talented.You should follow your dream, Ben.Besides, don’t you think you’ll regret it if you don’t?”

 

“I guess that’s true”, Ben said pensively.“I don’t know how to get through to my mom, though”.

 

“Hmmm”, Rey replied.She suddenly wanted to make it her mission to help Ben in any way she could.“I mean…”, she said quietly, formulating an idea in her head.“I could try saying something to her”.

 

Ben looked blankly at her and blinked a few times.

 

“What do you mean?” He finally asked. 

 

“I get along with your mom pretty well; maybe I could bring it up and try to convince her that it’s a good idea”, she explained with a shrug.She searched his face for a reaction, but he offered none at first.“It’s worth a try, right?” Rey added.

 

“Yeah, because in my family, you’re the fucking golden child”, he mumbled quietly with an annoyed snicker, sounding almost as if he was offended.His words were just loud enough for her to hear, and they were subtly but undoubtedly laced with venom.Rey’s heart sank as she realized she’d set him off.

 

“Ben”, she said apologetically.

 

“No, no, it’s fine.I know she wishes you were her kid.I’ve even fucking heard her say it. ‘ _He should follow Rey’s example_ ’”, he said mockingly.“‘ _Rey is such a good kid, why can’t he be more like Rey_ ’.Look, you know what, I actually don’t need your fucking help with this.Or with anything for that matter”. 

 

Rey winced, as she heard an entire childhood’s worth of pain in his voice.She reached her hand out to place it gently on his arm, but he jerked away.

 

“Stay away from me”, he hissed.Rey felt tears spring to her eyes as she realized that all the progress they’d made with each other had just taken a huge step backwards. 

 

“I can’t wait to fucking get out of this room”, Ben muttered.Rey tried her hardest to not let the comment affect her, but she couldn’t help but feel as though he was taking a piece of her heart and stomping on it.

 

Ben leaned his head back, letting his gaze scan over the room. Eventually his eyes landed on Rey, who was trying her hardest not to cry.

 

“What?” Ben asked.Rey realized her emotions must have been scrawled very plainly on her face.

 

“Nothing”, she replied stubbornly.She could hear the devastation in her own voice.

 

She wanted to tell him.

 

She wanted to tell him how much he’d hurt her.How much he now meant to her.How much this evening had changed her opinion of him.

 

“I just—“ Rey finally said in a tearful voice.Ben’s gaze snapped back to her.“I just thought you—“

 

_I thought you liked me_ , she wanted to say. _I thought we’d shared something really special earlier._

 

She couldn’t.

 

Once her tears started spilling over, she knew the flood gates had opened.Rey found herself bolting to the bathroom and slamming the door. 

 

She stood against the wall, sinking down to the floor as she pressed her hands to her eyes in an attempt to calm the heavy sobs that were building in her throat.How could she have ever been so stupid to start falling for her mortal enemy?

 

Rey finally stood up and splashed some water on her face, glancing at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were pathetically red, and her breathing was heavy and congested from her tears.

 

She waited a few minutes before going back out, taking some deep, calming breaths.Her sadness was beginning to morph into anger and annoyance.Both at herself and at Ben.

 

Steeling herself, Rey opened the door and walked confidently out into the room.Ben hadn’t moved from his spot on the couch, and he looked guiltily up at her as she approached. 

 

“Rey, I—“ he started.

 

“Save it”, Rey replied.

 

“Can I just say—“

 

“What?!” Rey hissed angrily.

 

“I’m sorry”, Ben said in a voice that was uncharacteristically soft.“Sometimes I just... my anger gets the better of me.I—“

 

“No”, Rey snapped.“You don’t get to do that.You don’t get to treat me like this.One minute you’re all nice and sweet to me, and the next minute you’re tearing me down and making me feel like shit.I can’t believe... for a minute there I thought you might actually _like_  me or something”.She threw her hands up and laughed incredulously at herself.“But no, you’re just the same hateful asshole that you’ve always been”.

 

She looked back down at Ben as she finished her tirade, and was surprised at the look in his eyes.He looked guilty and sad, his eyes round like a puppy’s, and his mouth gathered into a pout.Rey stood with her arms firmly crossed, waiting for some kind of response.She received none, aside from his expression.

 

“Get up, I want to go to bed now.I’m fucking sick of this.Tomorrow morning, after we get out of here, I’m never speaking to you again”, she growled.

 

Ben rose to his feet without protest, hanging back as Rey marched to the closet and roughly yanked more blankets out of it. 

 

She went back over to the couch and threw the cushions off, revealing the pull-out bed beneath.She pulled on the handle to try and lift the folding bed out of the couch, but it was made of very heavy metal and didn’t budge when she pulled up on it.Ben rushed over and started to assist her.

 

“Get away, I don’t need your help”, she hissed stubbornly.“I can do this myself”.

 

Ben backed off, leaving her pulling up on the handle with all her might until the bed finally budged.She knew her arms would be sore, but it was better than giving him the satisfaction of thinking she couldn’t do it on her own.

 

A few minutes later, her bed was made and ready.She kicked her shoes off and hopped in, opting to keep her jean jacket on. It wasn’t the most comfortable sleepwear, but she needed all the warmth she could get in the freezing cold room.

 

She tried closing her eyes, though she was still riled up with anger, and knew she wouldn’t be able to get to sleep for a while.She opened one eye and watched Ben as he constructed a makeshift bed on the floor with the remaining sheet and blanket.Finally, he shut the main light out, opting to keep the soft lamp at the bar on so it wasn’t completely dark.She watched him unlace his combat boots and place them up against the wall before crawling into his bed.

 

He looked sort of pathetic, lying on the floor like that.He was way too big for the blanket he had; Rey forced back a snicker at the sight of his white socks poking out of the end of the blanket.

 

After tossing around a few times, Ben bunched up the sheet underneath him to cushion himself a little better on the floor.

 

Rey felt her frustration morphing into sympathy as she watched him.

 

“Ben”, she said softly after a few minutes of hesitation.He looked up at her, his eyes large and round.“Get off the floor and come up here”, she said awkwardly. 

 

He gaped at her.

 

“You look so uncomfortable”, she said with a little laugh.

 

“I’m fine”, he replied stubbornly.

 

“Liar”, she shot back.“Look, I feel bad taking up the whole bed.Both of us can fit up here just fine”.She scooted over to one side of the bed and pulled the blanket down, inviting him in.“We don’t have to tell anyone”, she added softly.

 

He hesitated for a minute, but finally decided to abandon the idea of sleeping on the floor.Rey turned onto her side, facing away from him as she felt the bed dip under his weight.Her traitorous heart started to race a little bit.He brought his blanket and covered them both with it, and though it was thin and didn’t provide much extra warmth, Rey was grateful just the same.She turned her head to glance at him, and saw that he was lying flat on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

 

“Just make sure you stay on your side”, she asserted, though she knew it was unnecessary to create such a boundary.Ben didn’t like her like that anyway; she knew he wouldn’t try and cross any lines.

 

Despite the fact that Ben didn’t want to touch her, she couldn’t help but feeling a fluttering in her belly at the thought that she was sharing a bed with him, and that their bodies were mere inches away from each other.She began to shiver, probably from a combination of both nerves and the cold, and she put her arms tightly around herself to try and control it.

 

A few minutes later, she realized she wasn’t feeling much warmer.The chill of the basement had finally settled into her bones, and she felt downright uncomfortable as she shifted herself, trying to find warmth.A sound of chattering teeth inadvertently escaped her, and she felt Ben stir.

 

“Why do you keep moving around?” He asked.

 

“I’m fucking freezing”, she replied, her voice jittery and shaky from the cold.

 

“Still? Even with the blankets over you?”

 

“They’re pretty thin”, she replied.“And I’m not massive and beefy like you. I have no insulation on my bones”.

 

Ben chuckled at that.She felt him turn over onto his side.

 

“So, there is… uh, _something_ we could try, if you wanted”, Ben said.Rey’s eyes narrowed in confusion.

 

“And what would that be?” she asked apprehensively, flipping herself over to face him.

 

“I, uh, went to a camp once where they taught us survival techniques.Like, if you’re stranded in the woods and shit like that.I remember them saying that the absolute best way to keep warm is with the body heat of another person.Like, huddling together for warmth”.

 

“Are you saying we should… cuddle?”, Rey asked incredulously, her mind still trying to process what he was suggesting.He must’ve thought she was mocking her, because he roughly turned himself to face the ceiling again.

 

“Nevermind, it was a stupid thing to suggest; forget I said it”, Ben grumbled.

 

“No”, Rey replied softly.“That actually sounds like it would be… helpful”.He turned back around, his eyes wide with surprise.

 

“We don’t have to tell anyone”, Ben added with sincerity in his voice.

 

She looked at him; his eyes were soft and vulnerable in the dim light. 

 

“So how should I—"

 

“If you just—" they both awkwardly said at the same time. 

 

“Okay, turn over onto your other side”, Ben said.As soon as she did, she felt a large hand on her waist. 

 

“Ow, fuck!” Ben yelled.“Why the fuck did your jacket just stab me?” 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Rey replied, quickly scrambling to remove the round peace sign button that was pinned to her jacket. 

 

“Just take the whole jacket off”, he said.It’s honestly better if there are less layers between us.—For warmth, I mean”, he added.

 

“Sure, okay”, Rey said somewhat breathlessly as she sat up and took her coat off.She felt a little exposed in just her skin-tight top. 

 

He gently grabbed her midsection after she laid down again, pulling her to his warm chest.As her upper back pressed up against him, she could feel the hard muscle that she’d frequently imagined running her hands over.

 

He kept his hands and arms placed very carefully, staying away from her chest and not touching lower than her belly button.

 

They laid there like that for a few minutes, and Rey welcomed the overwhelming warmth Ben’s body provided.What she didn’t welcome, however, were the butterflies in her stomach.She wondered if he could feel her heart pounding.There was really no way he couldn’t, she realized.Her thoughts also strayed to a place she wasn’t exactly comfortable with; imagining his massive hands sneaking a little bit higher on her body, or maybe even lower, to more intimate places. 

 

No, she couldn’t think about this right now.She was thankful for the fact that it was dark and she was facing away from him, for she was sure her face was beet red at this point.And on top of that, she found herself embarrassingly turned on. An irrational thought crept into her head that maybe he could tell what she was thinking and how she was feeling, but she quickly reasoned with herself that it was impossible.

 

After a few minutes her thoughts finally started to calm down; her heart slowed and she began to feel sleepy.It had been an exhausting night, and finally being in a comfortable cocoon of warmth began to make her drowsy.As sleep was finally coming to claim her, she scooted herself back a little, trying to settle even further into the protective warmth that Ben’s body was providing her.

 

She inadvertently backed herself right up against his groin, and suddenly felt something poke her lower back.Ben yelped in surprise.

 

Her eyes flew open, realizing she’d just rubbed against a raging, clothed erection.

 

Rey felt her heart begin to pound again, and she slowly, nervously turned herself around to face him.

 

“Rey, I’m so sorry, I swear I did _not_  mean for that to happen”, he pleaded, sitting himself up and running a hand through his hair.“Oh god, you probably think I’m such a creep”.

 

“I... I thought you didn’t feel that way about me”, she breathed, her voice shaky and full of awe.She lifted herself up to face him, leaning heavily on her arm.

 

“I—“, he started before pausing and letting out a sigh.“Rey, you have no idea”, he finally admitted, his voice lower than normal.

 

Rey felt her heart skip several beats and her breath was stolen away by his words.

 

“I’ll go back onto the floor”, Ben said apologetically, gathering his blanket and turning to get out of the bed.

 

“No, wait!” Rey cried.Ben whirled back around to face her, his eyes huge and fearful.“Can I try something?” Rey asked, her voice now little more than a whisper.Ben nodded tightly. 

 

Rey let out a shaky breath, trying to gather courage for what she was about to do.Her eyes never left Ben’s as she reached her hand out towards his face, moving slowly as though he were a frightened animal who could be scared off by any sudden movement.

 

She let her fingertips land softly on his cheek, gently running them across his skin.She could feel him trembling beneath her touch. 

 

Her hand moved back a little, skimming through his dark hair.It was so soft, even softer than she’d imagined.She gently curled her fingers around the back of his head and drew him closer as she moved towards him, her gaze darting nervously between his eyes and his lips. 

 

She steeled herself as she closed her eyes and tilted her head a little bit.Her heart was absolutely racing, and she was sure his was too.When their lips finally touched, Rey forgot how to breathe.The kiss was gentle, and Ben’s lips were so soft, just like his hair.But, it was also electric... She felt a jolt of electricity that went all the way down between her legs the moment their lips touched.

 

Ben was obviously unsure of what to do, so he remained very still, though he didn’t pull back.Rey started moving her lips against his, savoring every moment, and finally took his lower lip gently between her teeth before she pulled back. 

 

She opened her eyes and imagined they were probably as wide as his.Even in the dim light she could tell his cheeks were flushed, and his breathing was heavy.But, he remained silent.He didn’t react.

 

Maybe she shouldn’t have kissed him?It was an impulsive move, and had probably taken him by surprise.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—“ she started.

 

He cut her off by lunging forward and kissing her again.

 

This time it was with more fervor, and though he was clearly unpracticed, he was suddenly kissing her with a passion that Rey had only ever dreamed about. 

 

_This_  was what it was supposed to feel like, Rey realized.All kisses she’d had before this paled in comparison; this felt so good that it was making her dizzy.As she placed her hands on his cheeks to ground herself, she felt the fire in her belly begin to grow and spread throughout her body.She felt it all the way from her fingertips to her toes.

 

Ben was passionate in his kiss yet still extremely timid.He hesitantly placed his hands on her bare shoulders, drawing her in a little closer to him and making her shiver under his touch.She let out a little groan which seemed to fuel his passion, for he moved his lips more fervently against hers. 

 

After a few moments, Rey opened her mouth and snaked her tongue into his.He mimicked her action, and before long, they were making out as if their lives depended on it.Rey buried her hands in Ben’s soft hair, and he gently pushed her backwards so her head fell onto the pillow, their kiss never breaking.Ben had his arms planted on either side of her as he held his upper body over her, keeping his hips planted firmly on the bed beside her. 

 

Finally, after several passionate minutes, Ben pulled back.The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing, and Rey’s mind was reeling from what had just happened.Ben kept himself held over her for a few minutes, as they both stared at each other wide-eyed. 

 

“Wow”, Rey breathed shakily.

 

“Yeah”, Ben replied in an equally breathless voice.

 

“How long have you wanted to do that?” Rey asked.

 

“Uh, probably longer than I’m willing to admit”, Ben replied with an embarrassed smirk.He rolled onto his back and ran a hand through his hair.

 

Rey moved onto her side, leaning up onto her elbow, and turning to look down at him.She lightly pressed the front of her body into his side.

 

“I think I was about 13 the first time I thought about kissing you”, she said, running a few fingers through his hair.“I hated you, but for some reason I couldn’t stop thinking about you”.

 

“Oh”, Ben said with a breathless laugh.“I was probably around that age too, so now I don’t feel so bad.I remember seeing you at that end of the year dance we had in eighth grade.You just looked so cute, and I wanted to ask you to dance so badly, but I knew you’d turn me down publicly and probably make fun of me forever”.

 

“You’re right, I probably would’ve”, she agreed with a giggle.“But inside I would’ve been jumping for joy that you asked me”. 

 

“I can’t believe this is happening right now”, Ben said with an uncharacteristic smile that he couldn’t seem to wipe off his face.

 

“Me either”, Rey breathed, as Ben moved up to meet her lips again.

 

They were becoming more comfortable with kissing now, and each time they did it, the passion steadily increased.Rey found herself kissing down Ben’s cheek until she met the skin of his neck.Her kisses were soft and gentle at first, but she soon found his pulse point and sucked hard on the skin there, leaving what was sure to be a mark.Ben let out a moan as his hands tightened around her back.The sound shot right down between Rey’s legs and she shuddered.

 

Suddenly, Rey was desperate to get rid of the layers of clothing that lay between them.She gracelessly snuck her hands underneath Ben’s t-shirt and tried to shimmy it up as she kissed him again.He had a frightened look in his eyes, but he sat himself up once he realized what she was trying to do, and allowed her to lift the shirt off his body.

 

Rey gaped at the sight of his bare abs.She knew he’d been muscular, but nothing she’d imagined even came close to the sight that now lay before her.His chest was massive, hard, and a little bit sweaty; she grazed her fingertips over his smooth skin as he watched her, a look of awe splashed across his face.She then rushed forward to kiss him again; it was as though they couldn’t survive more than a minute without it.Now that they’d had a taste of each other, they were addicted. 

 

Rey felt Ben’s massive hands on her waist; she could tell that he was trying to gather the courage to remove her top like she’d just done to him, but was too nervous to actually do so.

 

“It’s okay”, she whispered into his mouth, pressing her forehead against his and guiding his fingers to the bottom of her tight shirt, which was tucked into her skirt and leggings. 

 

She could feel his hands shaking as he found the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted the stretchy material up.Rey lifted her arms as he pulled it completely off.The style of top didn’t really allow for a bra, nor did she really even need one anyways, so she steeled herself as her bare chest was exposed to him.

 

Ben didn’t look down at first; she could tell he was afraid to.Rey felt the cool air against her chest and watched him nervously as he finally gathered the courage to look down. 

 

She saw his chest rising and falling rapidly as he gaped at the sight of her topless, and she smirked when his eyes lingered there for several long moments.She knew he was too timid to do anything other than look, so she reached out and gently took his hand in hers, and guided it to one of her breasts.He looked thunderstruck as he covered it with his massive hand, and finally allowed his fingers to graze over it.Rey inhaled sharply as his thumb brushed against her nipple, and his eyes shot up to hers when he heard the sound come out of her.

 

“Is this okay?” Ben asked quietly. 

 

“Yeah.That feels really good”, she whispered back.

 

Ben then nudged her shoulders back, guiding her to fall backwards onto the pillow again.He pushed his chest against hers as he kissed her neck, just as she’d done to him before.The feeling of their bare chests pressed together, combined with Ben’s mouth on her neck was enough to make Rey whimper.Ben then began kissing down her collarbone, and Rey felt herself panting with desire by the time his mouth made its way to her breast. 

 

He looked up at her, seemingly asking for permission, to which she responded by giving him a wide-eyed nod.She gasped when his mouth finally closed around one of her nipples, and began writhing beneath him as his mouth worked at her.It seemed so soft and loving, yet was so erotic at the same time.Rey could feel all the passion that he’d previously poured into their arguments being funneled into this new activity.She wound her hands tightly into his hair as she heard breathy sounds escape her. 

 

After paying ardent attention to both of her breasts, Ben lifted his head to look at her for a moment before crawling up to kiss her again.Rey curled her hands around his back, trying to pull him even closer to her body.Feeling the passion threatening to consume her yet again, she decided to try and push things even further.Slowly and gently, she nudged against him so he turned and fell flat onto his back.They were still fully clothed from the waist down, but Rey climbed on top of him, straddling his body.She sat herself onto his stomach, keeping away from his pelvic region for now, running her hands along his chest and abs.Ben looked lazily up at her as his hands moved to cup her breasts again. 

 

She leaned down to kiss him, slowly scooting herself backwards, until she was able to gently lower herself down against his erection.

 

“Jesus, Rey”, he ground out, pressing his forehead into her bare shoulder.She gently rocked her hips and gasped a little bit, as he was pressing against the exact spot where she needed him to be.

 

“Is this okay?” Rey asked, watching his cheeks flush as she ground down a little harder against him.

 

“That feels so fucking good”, he nodded as his eyes rolled back a little bit.

 

“Can I see the rest of you?” She asked, her voice coming out surprisingly rough.He let out a sharp breath and nodded, grabbing her waist and easily lifting her off of him.She tried not to laugh as he struggled to unzip his jeans with his massive, raging erection. 

 

He finally pulled them down and off along with his socks, leaving him only clad in his red underwear.Only then did Rey realize just how big he was, and her eyes widened at the sight.She ran her hands down his stomach before grabbing onto his underwear and pulling it down, allowing him to finally spring free.

 

“Oh my god, Ben”, she said, her face growing impossibly hot.“You've just had that thing in your pants, the whole time?”

 

Ben snorted.

 

“I mean, I literally have nothing to compare this to, but you’re fucking massive”, she added. 

 

“Well thanks for the ego boost”, he replied sheepishly.

 

Finally feeling confident enough to do so, Rey ran her hand up and down his length.It was so smooth, but firm under her touch.She swirled her fingers over the tip and watched his reactions carefully.

 

“Does this feel good?” Rey asked, though the answer was plain as day on his face.

 

“Yes”, he rasped.She didn’t miss the fact that his knuckles were white as he gripped the sheets beside him.Still stroking him, Rey quickly dipped her head down and took him into her mouth.Ben let out a shaky moan as his back arched a little. 

 

“Rey”, he said as he writhed beneath her.“You need to stop.That feels so fucking good but I’m not ready for it to be over yet”.

 

He gently removed her hand from him and guided her down onto her back.

 

“Your turn?” Ben said, asking for permission as he pointedly looked down at her skirt and leggings.

 

Rey nodded, and Ben wasted no time in hooking his fingers in her clothing and pulling everything down, as Rey lifted her hips.She nervously kept her legs together as Ben looked down at her, running a finger down her side and leaving goosebumps in its wake.He stroked the soft skin of her lower belly, and finally reached her thighs, nudging them open as he nervously met her eyes. 

 

He looked down, blinking a couple times, as though he couldn’t believe the sight in front of him.Rey’s heart was pounding out of her chest as he looked back up at her with nothing but awe in his eyes.

 

“Can I?” Ben asked, his thumb gently stroking her inner thigh.Rey swallowed thickly and nodded, watching as he carefully ran a finger through her folds.

 

“Holy shit, you’re really wet”, he breathed, looking back up at her.She was too nervous to respond, so she just smiled gently.

 

Her chest rose and fell rapidly as he ran a finger against her again, and she gasped as he reached her clit.His eyes snapped back up to hers.

 

“Right here?” Ben asked, moving his finger back and forth over the little nub of skin there.

 

“Yes”, Rey managed to reply, widening her legs even further to allow him better access.His fingers felt better than her own ever had. 

 

Ben scooted down on the bed, rolling onto his stomach as he continued touching her.Ever so gently, he parted her and brought his face down right in between her legs.She felt his breath on her inner thighs, and the anticipation was almost enough to make her combust.

 

She heard herself let out an almost inhuman growl the second his mouth was on her.Her back arched, and she buried one hand in his hair, clawing at the sheets beside her with the other.She slowly felt one of his fingers enter her, enhancing her pleasure tenfold.She moaned loudly as she planted one of her feet on his shoulder, curling her toes into his skin.He continued licking at her as though she was a delicious treat, while his finger moved inside of her, and soon she found herself teetering at the edge.

 

Suddenly he stilled, and she looked up at him, whimpering from the loss of stimulation. A moment later, his eyes snapped up to hers, giving her the most erotically charged look she’d ever seen. At the same time, he began lapping at her with more fervor than before, and he curled his finger inside of her, hitting a spot that she hadn’t even known existed. 

 

Her hand flew to her mouth and she bit down on it, stifling a cry as the most intense orgasm she’d ever experienced washed over her like a tidal wave.It started in her belly but quickly radiated through her entire body, sending shockwaves to all her extremities.Her legs jerked involuntarily around Ben’s head, but he never faltered, working her through her pleasure until she came down from her high. 

 

She lay boneless for a few minutes, feeling as though she’d melted into a puddle.Ben moved himself back up on the bed, carefully watching her face for her reaction.Finally, she gathered enough energy to speak.

 

“How the fuck have you never done that before?”Rey asked.Ben laughed.

 

“I guess we’re just… oddly in tune with each other”, Ben replied.“For once in our lives”.

 

“I have a feeling we always were”, she laughed.“We just needed to figure out how to redirect our energy in other ways”.

 

“God, I want you so badly”, Ben said, burying his face in her neck and pressing his hips against her side. He somehow looked even harder than he’d been before.

 

“I want you too”, she replied, looking sincerely into his eyes.“I want to keep going”.

 

“Really?” Ben asked, as though he couldn’t believe she actually wanted him back.“I—I don’t have any… protection or anything.I obviously didn’t come prepared”.

 

“Of all things for Rose and Hux to fucking forget”, Rey said, rolling her eyes.“How did they think of literally everything else but that?”

 

Ben started kissing her shoulder as he ground his hips against her; he seemed like he couldn’t wait any longer.

 

“It’s okay though, I’m on the pill anyways”, Rey replied, tilting his head up with her fingers and hooking her leg over his hips, fully prepared to meet his passion.

 

He suddenly stopped moving and he looked at her, his eyes narrowing.

 

“I thought you said you’d never done this before”, he said, in an almost accusatory manner.

 

“I did”, she replied, bewilderment heavy in her voice. 

 

“Then why are you on—“

 

Rey suddenly realized why he was confused.

 

“Ben, you dumbass”, she said with a laugh.“You mean to tell me that you’re the son of one of the most prominent feminist activists in the country, and you don’t fucking know how birth control works?Your mother helped campaign for its legalization, for fuck’s sake.People don’t just use birth control to ‘control birth’.Other people, like me, take it for health reasons”.

 

“Oh”, he replied, bewildered.“Okay, then”. 

 

She timidly dipped her head down to kiss him, and before she knew it he’d grabbed the back of her head and pressed his lips to hers again.His kisses were messy and wet, and she met his passion as she moved herself down, slowly lining her hips up with his.She gently grabbed him with one hand, dragging him through her folds before beginning to sink down on top of him.Their kiss broke and she sat upright, gently easing his length into her.It didn’t hurt, but it was a little uncomfortable at first, which Rey assumed was due to his size.After about a minute, he was finally seated fully inside of her.Rey remained still for a moment, adjusting to his size, as she braced herself with one hand on the back of the couch. 

 

“Are you okay?” Ben asked, his voice rough. 

 

“Yeah, just need a second”, she replied. 

 

She finally dipped down to kiss Ben as she started to rock her hips gently.His breathing was sharp, and it was as though he was under some kind of spell.

 

“Does this feel good?” Rey asked as she rolled her hips a little harder. 

 

“You have no fucking idea”, he ground out, grabbing onto her waist as he pulled her more roughly down onto him. 

 

Rey still couldn’t believe this was happening.She was wildly amazed that the night had suddenly taken this turn; that they were losing their virginity to one another.Something about it just felt right; like it had been meant to happen all along.Why had they waited so long?They could’ve been doing this all along instead of fighting all the time.If they’d just redirected their anger, they could’ve been giving each other intense pleasure instead of pain. 

 

“Can we switch places?” Ben asked suddenly.Rey nodded, and lifted herself off of him, moving onto her back.Ben climbed over her and lined himself up, pushing forward and easily gliding back inside. 

 

The new angle felt different, but not in a bad way.He started thrusting, gently at first, but growing harder and faster.He kissed her sloppily, and Rey felt his movements start to become more erratic.She hooked a leg around his back, pulling him deeper inside of her, and she could tell the exact moment he began to shatter.His breath came in sharp bursts, and he slammed his hips against hers a few times as he buried his face between her shoulder and her neck.She felt something warm coat her insides, and his movements finally stilled as he collapsed on top of her.

 

“I can’t believe that just fucking happened”, he finally said into her neck.

 

“I can’t believe we haven’t been doing that all along”, she replied, gently stroking his hair.He lifted his head to look at her.

 

“Are you okay?”Ben asked, suddenly reverting back to the timidness he’d exhibited before..

 

“Yeah”, she replied.“That was… pretty amazing”, she added.

 

“Yeah, fuck, I can’t even put words into how amazing that was”, he replied with bewilderment. 

 

“Let’s just rest for a minute, and then maybe we can do that again”, she said, leaning down to kiss him.

 

“Mmmmm, I like that idea”, he replied, wrapping his arms around her back.

 

They both fell asleep within minutes.

 

 

——

 

 

The first thing Rey felt was an intense feeling of warmth and comfort.Her nose and the tops of her shoulders were cold, but the rest of her body felt incredibly cozy.She shifted a little bit and realized that not only was she stark naked, but she was up against another naked body, and a heavy arm was draped around her waist.She came to her senses a little bit more, and the memories of the previous night flooded her mind.

 

She didn’t have much time to think about it, for she realized that she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and around the corner.

 

She was still in a bit of a haze, and felt her eyes flutter open just to see Hux and Rose standing before her.

 

“Holy fucking _shit_ ”, Rose cried, stifling a laugh.“I told you, I fucking told you it would happen”, she said to Hux.He just stood there with his mouth gaping open and his eyes wide as saucers.

 

Rey was wide awake now, though she couldn’t think of any way to explain herself.Instead, she pulled the blankets protectively around her exposed shoulders, as she felt Ben begin to stir; his arms tightening around her. 

 

“I can’t believe it worked”, Hux muttered.

 

“Me either, but you owe me 50 bucks!” Rose cried. 

 

“You guys suck”, Rey finally said, though she had trouble keeping a grin from taking over her face.Rose looked happily down at her.

 

“I’m happy for you, Rey Rey.We’re gonna make breakfast, so come on up when you’re ready.Absolutely no rush, though”, she added with a wink.

 

“Shut up, Rose”, Rey said with a sheepish smile, hiding what was undoubtedly a very red face as she hid even further under the blanket.

 

“Get the fuck out of here you guys”, she heard Ben growl, his voice hoarse from sleep.But he didn’t sound angry.His voice was somehow lighter; happier.

 

As Rose and Hux finally retreated upstairs, Rey turned around to face Ben.She was a little nervous as to how he was going to deal with what had happened the previous night.

 

"So", Rey said.

 

"So", Ben replied.  Rey's nerves spiked as they sat in awkward silence for a minute.

 

It was Ben who spoke first.  His voice was shaky and awkward.

 

"Look Rey.  I... kind of really want this to be more than a one time thing.  I think... I really like you.  I don't know about you, but--"

 

"Of course I want to date you, you dumbass", Rey replied with a relieved smile.  Ben looked so happy that he could cry.  Rey leaned over and grabbed him by the shoulders, kissing him.

 

“So what do you say we go for that second round we talked about last night”, he said between kisses.

 

Rey sighed happily.She had finally found a way to get over her hatred of Ben Solo.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/jemangecrayons) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/spacey_gracie_). Come say hi!


End file.
